


Cyberfoxes story chapter 1

by cyberfoxlinkuei



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/pseuds/cyberfoxlinkuei
Summary: Cyberfox is my Mortal kombat oc she is shy and sweet and likes to help others





	Cyberfoxes story chapter 1

We are Shirai Ryu we do not run . The words I was told .The words I lived by . I lived in the small village of the Shirai Ryu . I trained so hard to become a member. Because the best of the best would get to meet the . One called scorpion and train with him . He was a legend in are village. So fast and powerful that he got the name scorpion. Because he would strike as fast as a scorpion. To meat him would be the greatest thing. And today is the day he picks who will join his ranks . * You see meany students standing in a circle at attention* Teacher: Now listen up this is your time to show what you can do . This is what you trained for . Now show me show everyone and most of all show Scorpion what you can do . Cyberfox* looks over and sees scorpion watching everyone* scorpion: Now you all look like you have what it takes but only one can join me . With that in mind let's get started .  
* All the students become tense as they wait to see who will be first* cyberfox* looks around and thinks to herself*( it well be better to go last then I can study the movies of the outher students) * sometime passes and meany students fall * scorpion: ok now I want * looks around* cyberfox it is your turn cyberfox: oh yes sir * walks to the center* scorpion: your opponent will be me . Cyberfox * looks surprised* sir I I I * shakes * scorpion* puts his mask on and walks in the center and stands ready to fight* what are you doing come on I was told you were a good fighter .Now show me . Cyberfox: yes sir * stands ready to fight and runs at scorpion* scorpion* jumps over her and grabs her arm * cyberfox* pulls away and her fox chains come out and throw him to the ground* scorpion: nice but not good enough* grabs the chains and trows her into a tree * cyberfox: owwwww you son of a scorpion: hay watch it cyberfox* runs at him with anger and throws punches at him and he keeps dodging * scorpion* grabs her arms * you need to control your anger cyberfox. * Let's go * I have seen enough. Cyberfox: what that is it ? Scorpion: yup thank you all let you all know who I pick. later for now go and clean up * looks at cyberfox* sorry about that cyber got carried away cyberfox: what? * You see blood go down my face* emmm my head scorpion: now go so I can think. Cyberfox: yes sir * walks away back to the class to clean up.  
Cyberfox* is in the bathroom cleaning the blood from her face * what am I doing? * Looks at the blood on the cloth* I feel so .... * here's someone at the door * yes? Teacher: everyone is waiting. Cyberfox: sorry sir all be there * cleans her self and gose outside and sees everyone is gone but scorpion* ummm scorpion were did they all go ? * Looks confused and walks over to scorpion* scorpion: I told them all to leave . Cyberfox: Am I in trouble* shakes * scorpion* smile's under his mask * you are not in trouble there is something I want to show you . Follow me * scorpion walks away * cyberfox: yes sir * follows him and looks up at him her eyes sparkly and she gets exsided* scorpion* looks down Smile's under his mask* what you so happy about? Cyberfox: oh haha well just exsided to finally met you master scorpion . Scorpion* laughed* well it is nice to meat you fox . We are here * cyberfox*looks around and sees we are at a small house * scorpion: this is your home for now . Cyberfox: What do you mean sir ? Scorpion: oh haha sorry forgot* looks at her and bows she bows back * you are my new student* smile's under his mask and takes it off * cyberfox* trys to control her self * I I I am so I hahah * eyes sparkly* scorpion* giggles* we will start training tomorrow so I can. See what you can do . Then I have a mission for you cyberfox: Mission* smile's* scorpion: it is a very important mission. And you are the best one for it ..... cyberfox: Thank you sir all do my best. Scorpion: the mission is .... I need you to kill someone cyberfox* looks sad * oh I sir * looks down * scorpion* looks at her * I know it is a lot for . Your first mission. Cyberfox: who is it and why does he .... have to die scorpion: his name is Tundra. He is an Assassin of the Lin kuei. Cyberfox: Sorry sir I should not be asking questions . Scorpion: know it's good don't worry* smile's and puts some blankets and some weapons on the bed * well all let you get ready remember tomorrow morning at 6:00am cyberfox: Yes sir . Scorpion* leaves the little house * Cyberfox* gets her bed ready and gets into bed * well guess I better get some sleep falls asleep*


End file.
